Dreams of An Absolution
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: It may seem like it was just a dream, a dream of an absolution, but then it turned into reality. Alexia Sanada has made her way into Black Butler, a world beyond dreams. Ciel Phantomhive, a child who has lost his contract and demon must find what is missing from this 'Dream'. Will both of these lost teens find their dreams, and will they find the absolution in them?
1. Day 1: Prologue

**Dreams Of An Absolution**

**This story is for Lexi on FanFiction. I want to thank her for reviewing my story "Black Roses" and I wish that she enjoys this story!**

* * *

**June 2, 2013: Prologue**

Today was Alexia's special day and she wanted her mother to read her "Alice In Wonderland." She was 16 now and even though she was old enough to read her own stories, she still wanted her mother to read them to her. Haru Sanada, with short brown hair and blue eyes, sat right in the middle of his mother and his older sister.

"Nee-chan! Can you read me that 'Kuroshitsuji' story you were reading the other day?" Haru asked. Alexia nodded her head and proceeded to find the latest volume of Black Butler. When she reached her room, something or someone slammed something into the back of her head, causing the girl to pass out. Alexia awakened in an awkard world, in a time period she never thought she will land herself in.

"Am I in Black Butler?" She asked herself.

**June 2, 1987: Prologue Part 2**

Ciel looked at the papers in front of him when his servants came running into the room. He sighed and placed the papers down, looking at them. Ever since Sebastian had left, Ciel was starting to think he broke the contract on purpose so he wouldn't have to deal with the servants any longer."What is it this time?" The young earl asked. Everyone pointed out to the window, and when Ciel looked outside it, he saw a girl passed out in the garden."Go get and keep her in a guest room, and when she wakes bring her to my office." They all chanted 'Yes, sir!' before running out the room. Ciel once again sighed and sat in his chair lazily.

"I can never get peace around here. Sebastian, just where are you?"

* * *

**Dear Lexi, I know it was short, but the next will be longer. I promise! Anyways, everyone enjoy thy story and give it a thumbs up. R&R peeps.**


	2. Day 2: Chapter 1

**Dreams of an Absolution**

**Sorry for the wait guys! I don't really have anything to say now about the wait, so let's move onto the story!**

* * *

**June 2, 1987: Chapter 1**

Alexia woke up in a strange room that wasn't hers. She stood up and walked around the room, until the door to this room opened up.

"I see you are awake, Miss," A boy, not about the age of 17, stood before her. She looked at him and saw that he looked like Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji, but his eye patch was missing. The one eye that held the convent mark was now visible. She walked closer to the boy and saw that he didn't have the marking in his eye."May you please stop doing that, it is really annoying to have someone you don't even know do this to you," the boy said. Alexia quickly stepped back and looked at the boy. He was only about a few feet taller than her and the clothing he wore was just amazing.

"My name is Alexia Sanada, and I just wanted to know where am I?"

"You are now in the Phantomhive Estate and my name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive," Ciel answered walking to the window. Alexia squealed on the inside because she was in the same room as Ciel Phantomhive. She turned around and looked at Ciel and asked him the one question that was bothering her.

"Where is Sebastian, Ciel-sama?" Alexia asked Ciel. Ciel turned around and glared at the girl, making Alexia scared.

"Sebastian is nowhere to be found, I am afraid," Ciel said, staring at the window. Alexia walked towards Ciel and hugged the older male and tried to comfort Ciel. He hugged her back before pulling away."Dinner will be ready in a few, so make yourself comfortable and please change into one of the dresses Mey-Rin went and bought earlier." Ciel walked out the room to let the girl change. Alexia walked to the closet and pulled out the blue and purple dress, along with matching accessories, and placed them on.(Link is on my profile) She looked at the heels she was wearing and noticed that she was going to have a hard time walking in them. She sighed and fixed her hair in the mirror. She opened her door to see Ciel standing right outside it, waiting for her to come out.

"You look wonderful. Now, let's get to the dining room for dinner," He said, holding out his arm. Alexia took it and they walked to the dining room linked together.

**June 2, 2013: Sebastian's P.O.V**

While he had walked the streets of present Rhode Island, Sebastian had looked for something to past him time. It was bad enough that he left Ciel all to himself, with who knows what coming after him. Besides, he wasn't going back until the boy learned how to live on his own without his butler beside him. Sebastian walked up to a house and looked at the name plate on it."Sanada" was what it said. He walked up to the house and knocked on its door. A woman, around the age of 30, opened the door.

"Hello, I am looking for Alexia Sanada. Is she here at this time?"

"Sir, I'm afraid Alexia is in a coma now and won't wake up until the middle of August," Her mother said.

"I understand," Sebastian said, walking away. _'I have 2 months and a half until she comes back, so that means I have to be quick about this,' _Sebastian thought to himself. He walked on past the house and up to his car._ 'Someday soon, Alexia, I will be your demon until the very end.'_

**June 2, 1987: Back to Alexia and Ciel**

Alexia sat at the dining table, eating with Ciel Phantomhive. She never thought that the day would come when she would actually meet Ciel Phantomhive and eat with him. Once she and Ciel finished their food, they walked to Ciel's study. Ciel pulled down a chess board and placed it in front of Alexia. She looked at the game and smiled at Ciel.

"By any chance, can you tell me how to play this game, Ciel?" She asked kindly, not getting an answer for the older male. He set up the chess board in silence and did not look up at Alexia during that time period. Alexia stayed quiet until Ciel began teaching her how to play chess. Honestly, she had never played this game because she thought that she didn't need to learn how to play this game. Once Ciel was done, the game had begun.

**After hours of playing chess:**

Alexia sat on her bed in the room Ciel gave her for the time being and looked around.

"I never thought Ciel would be this calm without Sebastian. I wish I was this calm, and then maybe my father would have never disappeared like how he did," Alexia said to herself. She felt soft tears fall down on her face and the breeze from the window. She looked back and saw nothing but a small spider sitting there.

"I think I can help with that, Alexia Sanada," The spider spoke. Alexia jumped up and ran for her bathroom, only to see the same spider sitting right there."I mean it; I can help with all your problems. My name is Rayne Faustus, and as you can see I am a spider demon," The spider named Rayne said. She transformed into a beautiful woman in a black shirt, some shorts, along with some high-heeled boots. Her short black hair framed her pale face along with golden eyes staring at Alexia.

"Wait, are you by chance related to Claude Faustus?" Alexia asked Rayne. The female demon sighed and shook her head. Alexia wanted to claw at her face because she was related to that monster, but she didn't. Of course, Rayne could see what Alexia wanted to do but keep that a secret from the girl. Rayne walked up to Alexia and smelled the scent she gave off.

"Such a wonderful soul, no wonder **he **went to the present time to look for you, but my brother found a way to bring into this time period for many reasons," Rayne said, walking around the girl now. Alexia was scared until she felt another presence in the room. She turned and saw the only one person she hadn't wished to see; Claude Faustus. He stood there ever so calmly and didn't say a word as he watched his twin sister walk around his prey.

"Rayne, stop this now. You can go home, I don't need you to be here any longer," Claude said ever so calmly. Rayne followed her other half's orders and disappeared from the scene. Claude walked up to the girl and noticed that she was wearing something similar to the convent mark he gave Alois Trancy years back. He touched the necklace and earned himself a slap across his face.

"Get away from me! I don't need someone like you in my room, so get out!" Alexia screamed. Claude still stood before the girl and pulled on her arm. Alexia cried softly and she looked at the mark on her wrist. Claude saw her looking at the mark and he smirked at her expression.

"You won't be able to run, Alexia. You're stuck like this until you leave this time period, and when that happens, I will find you again," Claude whispered. Alexia finally jerked her arm away and pushed Claude out her window. He smirked before he finally fell down and disappeared. Alexia fell on her knees and cried. She was never going to find her way out of this dream.

* * *

Sorry for the weird ending, and sorry for not updating in a long time. I really need to start focusing on this stuff, since most people read the stuff I write. And, if the readers out there who was reading 'Ask Blood Dupre' thing, I am so sorry for the story being deleted. Someone told me it was not allowed and if you know where I can post it, like someone told me WattPad, but I need more options. So please comment on another one of my stories, saying where I can post them, and I will give you a huge shot out next chapter. R&R peeps.


	3. Day 3: Chapter 2

**Dreams of An Absolution**

**Gomen! I am really sorry for not updating! Please forgive me everyone!**

* * *

**June 3, 1987: Chapter 2**

Alexia woke up in the morning and saw Mey-Rin in her room.

"The young master has asked me to help you get ready for the morning, Miss Alexia," The older woman asked. Alexia waved her off and smiled.

"You don't need to help me, I can do it myself. And call me Lexi, okay?" Mey-Rin nodded her head and bowed before she left the room. Alexia sighed before she noticed that she was raised up off her bed. She looked into a pair of golden eyes with glasses surrounding them and she quickly pushed herself out of the man's hold.

"Is the young lady disliking this, because I most certainly don't want her mad at me," Claude said, pretending to worry about Alexia. The female glared at Claude and went to grab the collar of his shirt.

"Would you please leave me alone or I will wring your neck out like a towel, buddy!" She sneered, earing a laugh from Claude. Alexia sighed and walked away from Claude.

"I need to dress, so get out or I'll scream at the top of my lungs." Claude laughed again and looked at Alexia one more time before he disappeared.

"This is going to be a long day, I just know it."

**June 3, 1987:**

Alexia and Ciel ate in silence until you heard the sound of doors opening and closing quickly. Ciel stood there and once the opened, he wanted to choke on his food.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive. I am so surprised not to see Bassy standing next to you," A certain red-head said. Alexia turned around and looked at the male. He had red long hair, green eyes, and wore the color red all over. The male pointed a long finger towards Alexia and scared the hibbie jibbies out of her.

"What are you staring at, tramp! Do you know who I am! I am Grell Sutcliffe, and I am your maker!" Grell yelled, pointing his long red finger at Alexia. The poor girl nodded her head and Grell made a sound as if he agreed with the girl. Grell then moved his eyes over to the 17 year-old boy and walked over to him.

"Where is my Bassy, Phantomhive kid?"

"As you can see, your 'Bassy' is nowhere to be found, and he would never tell me where he would go unless it involved me, Sutcliffe."

"Oh you know, brat! You just won't tell me!" Grell yelled, scaring everyone around him. Alexia stood and excused herself from the room. She saw Claude waiting at the top of the stairs and wanted to turn around and head back in the dining room, but he stopped her.

"It would be best not to go in there, Lady Lexi," Claude told her, taking her arm in his hand and bring him to her room. She pulled back and when he turned around, her earned himself a good-old kick to the knee.

"Stop touching me with those hands that killed Alois Trancy, monkey!" She yelled before she covered her mouth. Claude looked up at her with a confused look before he collected what she just said.

"How do you know that I killed Trancy?"

"Well, it's such a long story and I have to, um, run!" Alexia broke out and ran towards her room before she opened the door and locked it behind her. She fell to the floor and looked back once in a while. Once a knock came from the door, poor Alexia was even scared to opened until she heard the voice behind it.

"Open up tramp before I knock it down!" She opened the door and saw Grell standing there with his hands on his hips(if he had any).

"I want to know what you know now, or I'll rip every single piece of hair from your head and give to someone who needs it!"

"I don't know anything, I am afraid. I only know that I came here from another time period and that I am living in the Victorian Era of London," Alexia said. That wasn't the answer Grell wanted to hear at all because he started yelling and ranting over and over.

"How did you get here and don't even know why you are here! It's impossible to just do that, unless you meet someone with the magic to do that," Grell yelled. Alexia was about to say something when Claude came in front of her.

"And here comes the one person I don't want to see, Mister 'I love spiders so much I might as well marry one' Faustus," Alexia said, air quoting the part about spiders and stuff. Claude looked back and stared at the girl before he looked back at Grell.

"Mister Sutcliffe, it would be best if you just leave my master alone," Claude said, earing a sneer from the others in the room.

"Like I would consider you my butler," Alexia said.

"Like I would consider her to be your master, when I could be your master instead," Grell said. Alexia wanted to throw up but told herself not to. Claude looked back at Alexia and read everything on her face, before he looked back at Grell.

"Go," was all Claude said. Grell crossed his arms before he walked out. Claude looked at Alexia and moved closer to sit down."I do believe I am owed an apology." Alexia sneered and pulled Claude up, much to his surprise.

"Why don't you find someone else to bother, Faustus?"

"Because your soul is the only soul I want, Alexia. Everything about you screams 'Help me' and I am willing to help you at any cost, but the price for that is of course your wonderful smelling soul."

"I never asked for help from you and I don't need any. I am perfectly fine with my life and I don't some demon trying to help me with what I don't need help with," Alexia said, pushing Claude out of her room. He looked up from his spot before Alexia closed the door.

"No matter what, you know you want my help, Alexia. And I will get your soul before that troublesome Michaelis does."

**June 3, 1987: Nighttime**

Alexia was about to get ready for bed when at knock came at the door. Ciel opened the door and stood there looking at Alexia.

"I wanted to know if you would like to stay up a while before you retire for the night," Ciel said, trying to stay calm. Alexia smiled and walked up to the male."Of course I would like that, Ciel-kun." Ciel's eye twitched at the nickname 'Ciel-kun'. He looked at Alexia with an evil smile on his face before saying something.

"Okay, let's get going, _Lexi-koi_." Alexia was the one to twitch then. She looked at Ciel as he smiled before walking her to the room he wanted to be in.

_'At least he's smiling. As long as I know Ciel is smiling I can be at peace, because the anime really sucked for making things like how they are.'_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I wanna ask Lexi something, since you guested the song correctly in 'Black Roses', do you want Alexia to appear or someone else? Anyways thank you guys for the wait, I was able to type this chapter even thought I am in stage one of writer's block. I can't really think of anything right now, and that really is getting on my nerves. The fact that I can't even write or type stories for you guys is bad to the point where I think I am failing as an author! So please, only you guys(And my pet wolf Scarlette that was given to me by In The Forest) can help me get through this. Anyways, Sayonara.


	4. Week 1: Chapter 3

**Dreams of an Absolution**

**Nagai machijikan no tame ni m****ō****shiwake arimasen, watashi wa saikin isogashikatta. (Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy lately.)**

**Thanks to Lexi, I'm awesome at singing, alexma, and Summer Jewel37 for the support and waiting for this chapter to come out. And thank you Summer Jewel37, your review made poor Snuggle-kun cry. Anyways, to the story we go!**

* * *

**June 10, 1987: Chapter 3**

It had been over a week ever since Alexia came to the Phantomhive Estate and been in the world of Kuroshitsuji. She got use to all the explosions and other things the servants did 24/7, Grell's random visits (Grell still hates her for some odd reason even after she bake him some cookies), and the few times Claude and his younger twin would visit.

"Miss Alexia, Master Ciel has requested for you to see him in his office," Mey-Rin told Alexia. "Sure thing, Mey-Rin, I'll be there once I finish doing something." Mey-Rin nodded before she walked the other way. Alexia quickly walked to the place she wanted to go before she had to meet Ciel in his office. "Now, to find that same Alice in Wonderland book I found in here last night," Alexia said before starting her search for said book.

**June 10,** **1987: **

Ciel sat in his office and awaited the arrival of the girl he called for only moments ago. He reread through the letter he had gotten for the Queen about missing women before he heard the door open.

"Hello, Ciel-kun! I am so sorry to keep you waiting!" Alexia said as she tried to catch her breath. Honestly, what was the girl doing to make her lose her breath in such as small time period? Did she run after something or what?

"Don't worry, I wasn't waiting that long anyways," Ciel answered the girl. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh whatever is it, my dear Ciel-kun?"

"I am guessing you have heard around town about the women that have gone missing, right?" Alexia nodded her head as she sat down in the seat across from Ciel. "I want to tell not to go out alone, even during the nighttime. So when you need something from the town, please have someone go with you at all times, because I cannot have you going missing and never returning."

"Oh, I see. You don't want me to go missing because you care about me, huh Ciel Phantomhive?" Alexia asked, her own little smirk appearing on her face. Ciel stood up quickly and ignored her question. "Ciel, I wanted you to know that some Elizabeth girl and her mother are coming over today." That simple sentence made Ciel turn around quickly.

"Why had you not tell me this earlier, Alexia?!" Ciel practically screamed. Alexia guessed that Ciel really was scared of his Aunt, and terrified of that thing he called his fiancée.

"Well, you were so busy that I-"

"Tell the servants to clean things up quickly! We never know when Aunt Frances will be coming for her spot checks!" Ciel yelled, walking out of his office quick. Alexia followed behind the older teen, trying to calm him, telling him that Lady Frances gave a certain time of when she was coming. Ciel told the girl that Aunt Frances may give a time, but she never follows what time she gave. After hurrying and telling the servants to clean everything up, Ciel told Alexia to change into another dress while he hurried to dress himself.

"Well, now I know why Ciel gets so worked up; it's because he's scared of his aunt. Poor, poor, Ciel Phantomhive."

**June 10, 1987:**

Marchioness Frances Midford and her daughter, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, stood in front of the big oak doors of the Phantomhive Estate.

"Now, Elizabeth, do you remember how I told you to greet Lord Phantomhive and his guest?" Frances asked her daughter in a monotone voice. Elizabeth nodded her head and they walked to the doors.

"Welcome, my lady. Lord Phantomhive has been awaiting your arrival," Tanaka told both the Marchioness and her daughter, allowing them to walk past him into the big hall of the Phantomhive manor. Ciel stood there in the best outfit he could find in his room, while Alexia stood in a pink frilly dress that she was forced to put on since Elizabeth is a big fan of the color. Her shoes were red with small roses on them, a necklace with pink, red, and white around it, and simple pink lace finger-less gloves.

"Welcome, Aunt Frances, I see you came early today."

"Well, I do need to do a monthly spot check, and my daughter has wanted to see her fiancée for some time now, so why not visit?"

"Please, do forgive me for not visiting the Midford family, my dear Aunt. Anyways, this is my guest, Alexia Sanada, the owner of the Sanada toy and clothing company from America," Ciel said. Alexia walked forward towards Marchioness Frances and her daughter to give them both a small curtsy. Elizabeth and her mother both did the same thing before standing straight again.

"It is nice to meet you, Marchioness Frances Midford and Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of the Midford household," Alexia said in the best English accent she could pull. "It is a wonderful pleasure to meet you too, Lady Alexia," Elizabeth said. She fought against the urge to hug the girl down to the ground, and to the others in the room, it seemed she was thinking really hard. While all this was happening, Tanaka lightly tapped Marchioness' shoulder, telling her that Lady Alexia will watch over her daughter while Lord Phantomhive walked her around the mansion for the spot check.

"Lady Alexia, please watch over my daughter while I am gone." And once they all walked away and left Elizabeth with Alexia, Elizabeth hugged Alexia down to the ground. "Excuse me, but may you please let go of me?" Alexia asked kindly.

"Oh heavens no! You are my new favorite, nee-san!" Yep, there was no way of getting out of this girl's grasp until she grew tired, and that was going to be long time, yes it was.

**June 10, 1987: Hours later**

Elizabeth and her mother were sleeping in the guest rooms, everyone else including Ciel, sleeping soundless while Alexia sat in the library reading Alice in Wonderland. She didn't even notice the present of the spider demon until he spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss, but why are you reading such a childish book during the middle of the night?"

"Well, if you must ask why, I love just the thought of reading something as childish as Alice in Wonderland during the middle of the night even while I was in the year of 2013, dimwit," She told Claude. His brow twitched slightly as he heard his master call him a 'dimwit'. "May you please refrain from calling me such nicknames, Miss Alexia?"

"Nope, Mister Spider Lover," Alexia answered, still looking into her book before it was snatched from her. "Maybe you should read something like Edgar Allan Poe or ever something that will help your mind a little instead of such childish fairy tales," Claude said, folding the page she was on and closing the book. He grabbed the book titled 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe before placing it in Alexia's hands.

"I know who this Edgar guy is and I stand not to read him; and I don't care if Alice in Wonderland is a childish fairy tale, at least I have dreams and they don't want to be crushed by a soul eating spider like you, dimwit," Alexia said, throwing the book a Claude and walking out of the room, going back to her room.

"Things never change with you, my lady. I will make you wish that this life was only a dream until you are on your knees, begging me to help your little life. You will soon pay that price, my dear."

* * *

Watashi wa nagai machijikan no tame ni mōshiwake arimasen (I am sorry for the long wait guys).

I hope you guys like my Japanese, because I am thinking Google is telling me the right things or I am going to hunt them in their sleeps. Anyways, I am so happy with this chapter, I hope that when I placed Frances in that she was in character. Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye. ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ


	5. Week 1 Day 2: Chapter 4

**Dreams of an Absolution**

**Nagai machijikan no tame ni m****ō****shiwake arimasen, watashi wa saikin isogashikatta. (Sorry for the wait guys, I****'****ve been busy lately.)**

**I've really need to update like a true author does, but I have things in life I need to take care of. Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter and I will promise, I don't know if I may keep it, to update in a certain amount of time. Now, let's get to the newest dream!**

* * *

**June 11, 1987: Chapter 4**

Alexia sat in her room, wondering about if she should really give up the fact that she still read a children's book. Nah, she was just going to keep reading it in hope that someday she was going to be taken to Wonderland. A knock came at her door and she wondered who could be up this late at night. "Come in," she said. The door opened and in came Ciel. He stood before her in a large shirt that fell past his knees and the sleeves were covering his hands to where she couldn't see them.

"Hello, Ciel," she said softly. Ciel nodded his head before sitting beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Why are you up so late, Miss Sanada?" Ciel asked in his proper English voice, while her Rhode Island voice was anything from perfect. "Well, I was up reading, when Cl-" she stopped. For the past week, she never told Ciel or anyone about the fact that she was forced into a somewhat contract with Claude, but he wasn't getting out of it though. So for now, she would just keep her mouth shut until it was time to tell Ciel.

"You were reading at this time. Miss Sanada, it is midnight and a woman like you should not be up so late at this time," He told her with a bit of worry in his voice. Alexia smiled and pulled Ciel up by his hand. "I'll go to sleep, but just make sure you go to sleep so you can become a big boy Ciel."

Ciel stopped in his tracks and felt embarrassed because Alexia had just told him to go to sleep so he can become a 'big boy'. No one dared to call him that, even his aunt. He looked back at the girl who wore a big old smile on her small face. Ciel sighed then walked out her room and back to his, going to the sleep he started and wanted to finish. Alexia sat there before crawling under her covers.

"Time to go to sleep, I've got a long day ahead of me."

**June 11, 2013:**

Sebastian sat in the small apartment room he had, while looking at a picture of the girl he was after. He had met her once while he was in the human world. But back then she was just a small little girl, and now she was 16. The only thing that didn't change about her was the way her soul smelt. It was the main reason he was after her, to get her soul. But how was he supposed to do that if she was in a coma? He sighed to himself and he laid down on a pillow, trying to think of a way to see her. A thought hit him, but he knew he was going to regret this.

He was going to have to go back to the Phantomhive Estate in the year 1987.

**Back to Alexia and Ciel w/others:**

Alexia and Ciel sat at the table with Grell, eating a nice meal. Well, everything was nice until the servants came running in there with huge smiles on their faces. Elizabeth was right behind them, smiling her own huge smile.

"Why are you all smiling like such goofballs?" Ciel asked.

"I can't believe my own young master can't remember the only reason the servants of the Phantomhive house would smile like this." Grell stood up quickly, along with Ciel. Both were shocked to the bone about who the voice belonged to. No one other than the 'Kuroshitsuji' or 'Black Butler' himself, Sebastian Michaelis, and of course Grell ran up to him. Ciel stood there, dumbfounded, as Grell hugged the one man he'd been longing to see.

"Sebastian," was all Ciel could say now. He couldn't believe that demon came back, and then it hit him. He was quickly filled to the bone with rage and walked over to Sebastian.

"I see that my young master has-" Ciel slapped him before he could even finish his sentence. Everything and everyone was silent, except for Grell that is.

"How dare you brat?! How dare you slap my Bassy like that?! I ought to rip your head from your body!" Grell yelled. Ciel slapped him too, just to shut him up. Alexia stood and watched the scene, along with the servants, in awe. They never thought Ciel had enough strength to go around and slap both Grell and Sebastian like that. Grell quickly turned around and left out the front door, slamming it behind him while Sebastian stood there, surprised.

"Young Master?"

"Don't 'Young Master' me, idiot! Do you know how hard it was for me to find someone to replace one of my best servants! Until you have a good reason to state why you left, then I suggest that you go to your room," Ciel said. He turned to Alexia and Elizabeth before he apologized for his behavior. They both looked at each other before they hugged Ciel. Sebastian stood and watched as they hugged Ciel down to the ground, but Sebastian was worried about the girl next to Elizabeth. This had to same girl he came looking for. He smirked before walking off to his room.

...

Alexia sat in the library, reading what Claude had suggested she read, when a knock came at her door. She softly said 'Come in', but didn't care to pick up her until the person at the door spoke.

"My, how come such a beautiful young soul is sitting here by herself, reading something I know she doesn't enjoy?" Alexia looked up and saw no one, but when she turned back to look at her book, Sebastian's face was right there- like right there in front of her. She screamed softly and jumped back, falling on the floor.

"My apologies for scaring you, but I just wanted to see if you were alright?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I'm alright," Alexia managed to say. Sebastian smiled that fake smile before helping Alexia up. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in your room like Ciel told you to be?" Alexia asked. Sebastian looked at her before smiling again.

"Like I said, I wanted to see if you were alright being by yourself in this large room."

"Well, I'm okay. But, why are you really here?" Sebastian looked at her closely before sitting down. Alexia sat down in the chair she had originally been sitting in and looked at Sebastian. "Tell me," she commanded. Sebastian sighed and stood up. He knelt on one knee and took her hand in his.

"My lady, would you care to make a contract with someone like myself?" Sebastian asked. And much to his surprise, the answer that came out of her mouth made Sebastian blink twice. "No, I will not enter in a contract with you, Sebastian. It's bad enough that one demon is bothering me, I don't need another," Alexia said. She pushed Sebastian back and began walking out, when she felt something cold run up her spine.

"I don't think you should keep avoiding the fact that you need a demon beside you, Alexia Sanada. I believe that you do know how I can be when I don't get my way," Sebastian said. The sound of high-heeled boots clanked behind her, and Alexia was afraid to turn around, until a claw-like hand forced her to turn around. Alexia stood there and stared into piercing red eyes and tried to push her way out, but Sebastian's hand tightened its grip around her neck.

"Please, let me go," Alexia breathed. Sebastian chuckled darkly before he softened the grip, not letting go yet. "I believe you have a choice to make, my dear. Either make a contract with me, or I will kill you and take the soul I so desperately need," Sebastian said. Alexia pushed Sebastian back with all the strength she had left, and did something she never thought she would do since she figured it out.

"Claude, help me now!" She yelled. In seconds, Claude was by her side, protecting Alexia from Sebastian. Sebastian stared at Claude's golden eyes before quickly going back to his human form. "I see. So there was a reason she wouldn't make a contract with me. But I didn't smell anything on her saying that she had a contract with you?"

"Well, that is because it is not at its fullest. Alexia has yet to tell me what it is she wants me to do in order for me to claim her soul, so I placed a temporary Convent mark on her," Claude said. He looked down at the crying teen and picked her up. Alexia quickly pushed him away and stood on her two feet after getting off the floor again. They all had yet to notice the 17-year old boy standing outside the door, listening to everything and questioning everything.

...

Ciel paced around his study, when a knock came at the door. "You called, Ciel?" Sebastian said, using 'Ciel' instead of 'Young Master'.

"Yes, I called. Now explain to me why I overheard you talking to Miss Sanada about making a contract with you? Is that the main reason you left me? To go and try to make a contract with someone else?" Ciel asked.

"To answer your question, yes I was talking to Miss Sanada about a making a contract with me and that is not the main reason I left you. I left because I thought you needed some time on your own to live, Ciel. But because of that, I met Miss Sanada, just not face-to-face," Sebastian answered. Ciel felt that Sebastian was lying to him, but he just let it go. "Fine, you can leave, but I want you to stay far away from Miss Sanada until further notice, got that?"

"Yes, my lord."

...

Everyone sat in the game room, as Alexia liked to call it, playing games. They played Hide-n-Seek, Tag, and many others. Right about now, they were playing truth or dare. Basically, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude-who everyone figured out was here the whole time in the past few days, and Grell- who was sitting beside Sebastian- where the only ones still trying to figure out how to play this game.

"Okay, Lady Elizabeth, it's your turn," Alexia said to Elizabeth. Said girl spun the bottle until it landed on Sebastian. Everyone was excited to know whether Sebastian would chose 'Truth' or 'Dare'. Sebastian thought for a second before he stated his answer.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dare," Sebastian said. Elizabeth thought for a few before she looked back at Sebastian, a huge smile on her face. She glanced at Alexia, who just sat there minding her own business. Elizabeth looked back at Sebastian and smiled again.

"Sebastian, I dare you to...kiss Alexia-chi on the cheek!" Both Sebastian and Alexia looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. There was no way Alexia was having Sebastian touch her, much less give her a small kiss on the cheek! Alexia glanced towards Sebastian and saw him standing. Once he reached her, he reached her level-since she was sitting- and looked at her.

"May I, Miss Sanada?" Sebastian asked. Alexia nodded her head slowly before she felt Sebastian's lips peck her cheek and then leave. She slightly blushed as Sebastian smiled at her, and whispered something in her ear.

"I will need to talk to you once this is all over, Alexia." After that, Sebastian sat beside Grell, as Grell glared at Alexia. 'Talking to Sebastian, alone, again? Maybe I could just bring some back-up for when something goes out of control.'

...

Sebastian sat in the library, waiting for Alexia to come, and when she came, she wasn't alone. Beside her stood Claude Faustus, the one and only man lovin spider known to most anime lovers. Sebastian acted as if Claude weren't there and motioned for Alexia to sit across from him.

"What is it you want to speak about, Sebastian?" Alexia asked softly, since she was asleep when she noticed she had to speak to Sebastian about something.

"I want you to know that you have 2 months and a half one until you are taken back to your world. And during that time, I want you to cancel that temporary contract you have with Claude over there and start one with me."

"But what if I say no?"

"Then I will repeat what happened earlier, my Lady."

"Fine, but if you do something I don't like, like stealing something out of my room or placing cats in my closet, I will go back to the temporary contract with Claude," Alexia said, crossing her arms. Sebastian smiled and looked at Alexia then Claude.

"Deal," Sebastian said. 'This is going to be an exciting 2 months and a half.'

* * *

Finished! I hope you guys do accept the fact that I was not able to post another chapter due to school, but enjoy this one and accept the fact that Snuggle-kun won't be posting much.

~Snuggle-kun


	6. Week 1 Day 3: Chapter 5

**Dreams of an Absolution**

**Welcome people to "Dreams of an Absolution". This chapter, depending on if I'm lazy or not, will be as long or longer than the last chapter was. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, so let's get to it!**

* * *

**June 12, 1987: Chapter 5**

Alexia woke in the morning and saw the sun beaming into her window. She rubbed her eyes before a certain tall figure dressed in all black was spotted gathering her clothes for the day.

"Good morning, my lady. I hope you find pouched eggs with a small salad along with a choice of scones, salmon, or a small cake to with your main course. I also made some Earl Grey tea to complete your breakfast," Sebastian said. Alexia looked at the tray and back at Sebastian.

"I want to small cake, please," She answered.

"Of course, my lady. Also, after breakfast, Lord Phantomhive has requested for you to see him in the study after you eat."

"Okay," was all Alexia said. Sebastian poured her the tea, bowed to Alexia before he turned on the heel of his shoe and walked out her room. Alexia looked at the breakfast before she began to eat some of it. Once she finish both her breakfast, which consisted of some cake, and her tea, Alexia stood up and got dress. She began to fix her hair, and in the making of fixing her hair, she noticed that she had the pentacle in her left eye like Ciel had his.

"Shoot! How am I supposed to cover up this mark in my eye?! I can't wear an eye patch and say that I poked myself in the eye because then they'll take me to the doctor!" Alexia ranted. As if her mind had called him, Sebastian appeared beside Alexia, scaring the living daylights out of her. Once she was up right in her high-heeled boots that went with her long green dress with a green emerald choker and bracelet, she glared at Sebastian, blue eyes staring into red ones.

"Why in the Mad Hatter's name is there a pentacle in my left eye?!" She yelled. Sebastian placed a gloved hand over her mouth and moved it away slowly to see if she was going to yell again. When she didn't yell, Sebastian spoke.

"I didn't know where else to place my mark, so I placed it the same place I placed Ciel's, my lady," Sebastian said. Alexia sighed as Sebastian picked up her tray and tea-cup then place them on the rolling cart.

"If I may, can I fix your hair to where the mark will not be easily seen?" Sebastian asked. Alexia turned to look at him before nodding. Sebastian pulled the stool out for Alexia to sit down in and he began fixing her hair once she sat down.

"There my lady, all done and no one will be able to see the mark in your left eye," Sebastian said. Alexia looked in the mirror and saw that the bang she out of her face was back in her face.

"Sebastian, um, what about Aunt Frances? Isn't she going to try to fix my hair?" Alexia asked kindly.

"I am sorry but Marchioness Frances and Lady Elizabeth left to return home," Sebastian answered.

"And what about Ciel and the others?"

"I will talk to Ciel, but you need to figure something out, my lady."

"Fine. I should get going, Ciel is probably wondering what is taking me so long," Alexia said, standing. Sebastian helped her out of the chair before following her out the room.

"Shall I escort you to the study, my lady?"

"No thank you, Sebastian. Now, off to your duties," Alexia said, turning the way to the study. Sebastian stood there with a dark smirk on his face before he walked the way to the kitchen.

"My lady, you are a very interesting person indeed."

**June 12, 1987:**

Ciel walked around the large study before Alexia walked in.

"Where have you been, Alexia? I thought I told Sebastian to bring you straight to me when you finished your breakfast?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you see, I had a little problem with something and Sebastian was the only one to help me with it," Alexia said, rubbing the back of her head.

"And what is up with your hair looking that way? I've never seen you put your bang over your eye like that. Here, let me-"

"Don't! I mean, I wanted it like this, so, um yeah. Now, what did you want to talk about Ciel-kun?" Ciel ignored the fact Alexia shouted at him, stopping him from fixing her hair, and stood back.

"I wanted to tell you that we will be heading into town to help the Queen with the missing women incident, and today we'll be going to a certain person's parlor to see the bodies that have come in."

"Wait, Ciel, you don't mean..." Alexia trailed off.

"Yes, we're going to have to visit **him**, so get your coat and wait for me outside the doors of the Estate, Alexia."

...

Here they stood, Sebastian beside Ciel and Claude beside Alexia, standing in front of the Undertaker's parlor.

"Ciel, are you sure about this? I mean, he is a little to creepy for his own good," Alexia said, the place giving her the hebbie jebbies. Claude saw her discomfort and tried to help her not look at the place altogether.

"Let's go in before I just want to go home and rest," Ciel said stepping in. As always, the place was never cleaned and it was covered in coffins, as always again. Ciel looked around in distaste before he walked further in, the sound of his and Alexia's boots clanking against the concrete floor.

"Undertaker, where are you? We need to talk," Ciel said, not very pleased he has to play this hide and seek game with the Undertaker.

"I am right here, me lord," said a voice from behind a coffin. The lid opened and green eyes were the first thing spotted. Alexia jumped in surprise and Claude was the first who caught her. "Thank you," she whispered. Claude helped her stand straight before the Undertaker ran towards her, knocking her to the floor.

"Undertaker, this is no time to be playing around. I need to know about the bodies you've been receiving lately," Ciel said, annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, me lord, but are you here to try out a coffin for you and your little friend, they are at a half price for the fitting~" Undertaker said. Ciel's eye twicted with anger before he just sat down on the nearest coffin.

"We have no time to do this 'fitting' you speak of. I want info on the latest murder victims that you've taken in," Ciel said, trying to hide the fact that indeed the Undertaker was a very creepy man. Alexia stood far away from him, but he came running towards her.

"Hello there pretty~ My name is Undertaker, what might yours be?" He asked. Alexia turned pale and gulped before she regained composure.

"Alexia Sanada, Mister Undertaker. That's my name and please step back." Undertaker did as he was told, but looked at Ciel.

"You do know what the price is, me lord?"

"I do, and today is not that day. Please tell me or we leave."

"Fine, but it will cost you next time."

...

Ciel, Alexia, Sebastian, and Claude all sat in Ciel's study, talking over today's findings. Once they were finished, Ciel sent Alexia to her room, Sebastian following behind.

"Has Ciel asked you about why your hair was styled like that, my lady?" Sebastian asked, tucking in Alexia. She snuggled closed to her pillow and looked over her shoulder.

"He did, when he and I were in his study," Alexia said softly. Sebastian smirked and began to turn away when a small, petite hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay until I fall asleep," she said ever so softly. Sebastian turned back and saw her already asleep, but wanted to stick to his lady's order.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Sorry this chapter's lateness, can't blame me. Anyways, thank you Lexi for the wonderful review on my Kiryuu Zero and Ulquiorra thingie, I am so touched. Also, is it okay that I put Ciel and the others in Zero's time period, with all its cell phones and stuff. Other than that, I am ready to get typing. Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.


	7. Week 1 Day 4: Chapter 6

**Dreams of an Absolution**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. I really am sorry. Um, other than I am happy for all the new reviews, favorites, and follows, let's get to what I have in stored for this chapter.**

* * *

**June 13, 1987: Chapter 6**

Alexis woke up to the scent of lavender. She looked around her room and saw a small lavender candle glowing despite that the sun was pouring in from her curtains. Alexia picked up the candle and brought into her bathroom, where a warm bath was already awaiting her. She sighed loudly before she looked at the note sitting on the counter.

_Please forgive me for not waking you up, my lady, but I had other matters to take care of. I will come back once I know that you have done everything you need to do to start your day._

_ Your ever so loyal servant, Sebastian Michaelis._

"You really can be full of yourself sometimes, Sebastian-sama. You really can be."

...

Ciel looked at the letter he received from the Queen before he threw it in the trash bin. He never care to take out such trial orders from her majesty, but he could never do something she said without regretting it. He stood up and grabbed his coat and hat from the coat hanger before he walked out his study. Ciel walked the halls of his dark mansion before made a turn and bumped into Alexia. She stood up and apologized quickly.

"I am so sorry, Ciel. Please forgive me," Alexia cried. Ciel stood up and wiped the dust off of his coat before he held out his hand.

"There is nothing to worry about, my lady. I am alright and so are you. Now, why don't you go get your coat and come along with me to my townhouse?" Ciel asked, still waiting for Alexia to take his hand. She glanced up and saw Ciel smiling before she smiled her own smile. She grabbed his waiting hand before allowing him to walk her to the other coat hanger he had around the mansion. Alexia grabbed her coat and placed it on her body and walked over to the large oak doors. Ciel caught up to her before he was startled at the unnoticed presence of Sebastian.

"Would you ever quit that?!" He yelled through clenched teeth. Sebastian looked over to the boy before he cocked his head to the side.

"My, what ever do you mean Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"You know what I mean! Stop sneaking up on people before you give them a heart attack!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian chuckled before he opened the doors and allowed Alexia to walk past him. Looking down at the younger boy, Sebastian bent down to his ear and whispered,

"You're in for a rude awakening, my lord." Ciel shivered as the words his ex-butler said went down his spine and up again, leaving a cold feeling behind. Ciel quickly walked over to Alexia before catching a small glance of Sebastian, using that same devilishly smirk he used the last day Ciel saw him.

...

Once Ciel and Alexia made it the Phantomhive townhouse, they both were surprised to find Lau and Ran-Mao enjoying themselves with a cup of Chinese tea.

"Oh, hello, Young Earl," Lau said, petting Ran-Mao's head. "I see you have a new pet. What's her name, hm?"

"One, she is most certainly not my pet. Two, her name is Alexia Sanada, Mister Lau," Ciel said. Ran-Mao looked over at the girl before she stood up. Lau looked over at Ran-Mao to see what she was doing, even though he couldn't actually see since his eyes were closed.

"Um, hello, Miss," Alexia said, bowing before Ran-Mao grabbed her.

"You," she said.

"Me?" Alexia questioned, confused. Was this woman trying to say something to offend her? Alexia hoped not. It's already bad enough she has to deal with Mister Catman over there and she didn't want to add her and the other guy to her pile.

"We shall use her as bait, Lau," Ran-Mao finished her unfinished statement. Lau smiled before he stood as well.

"Of course, we shall use this young pretty for today's ball at Druitt's place. Now, who are we going to use as bait?" Ciel face palmed before he looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian glanced over to the teen before he smiled. Ciel sighed as he found Alexia already gone with Lau and Ran-Mao taking her captive.

_"This is going to be a long day, I just know it." _Ciel thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to find Alexia holding the rug for her dear life.

"Lau, Ran-Mao, let her go now," Ciel said, rubbing his temples. Lau looked up at Ciel and let the girl go, along with Ran-Mao. They both walked away before Sebastian appeared beside her.

"Shall I get her ready for the ball, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, helping Alexia up.

"Yes, help her get ready. I already have the dress and everything else set up for her, and don't worry about the mask," Ciel said, turning on his heels and leaving Sebastian with Alexia.

"Yes, my lord."

...

Alexia sat in the carriage as Ciel went over the plans once again.

"The Queen believes Viscount Druitt is up to something dealing with the missing women case, and I was sent to deal with the problem. So, Alexia will play as my older cousin from another part of Europe. Lau will be her butler, Ran-Mao will be her sister, and Sebastian can be my brother."

"Question, why is Sebastian your brother, Young Lord?" Lau asked. Ciel sighed before he stepped out the carriage.

"Let's get this over with before I want to do something unthinkable to Viscount Druitt."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, because next chapter will be the second part to this one! Please tell me if the story is good. And if you want me to do another like those character meets character things, please tell me the two animes, the two main characters, and if any OCs or whatnot will be added as well. Sayonara, Ciao, and Goodbye.

P.S: Read the completed Black Roses and review if you really want the sequel!

~Snuggle-kun


End file.
